Konoha's Dragon Slayers
by mylesgirl16
Summary: This is the re-write for my 'Team 7' fanfic. It'll be a crossover with Fairy Tail. Some characters might be mentioned, but its really about the magic.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm not really satisfied with the original of the story, 'Team 7 Friends/Family' so I decided to rewrite it but this time without the OC. I believe I could have done so much more and it seems so rushed. So, here's the first chapter! It will be somewhat the same as the original's story, but a bit different. Hope you enjoy!**

In the village hidden in the leaf, there was a little boy with spiky blond hair, sky blue eyes and beautiful tanned skin. This young boy, who was no older than five, was running away from a mob of villagers, all carrying torches and fork sticks.

"Die Demon"

"You killed our loved one!"

"Let's finish what the fourth started!" These were heard throughout the village.

The little boy knew why they were angry, he met the demon fox a year ago. Surprisingly, contracting to beliefs, the little boy wasn't angry, and became friends with the fox now known as Kuruma. The fox was taken aback by the boy and accepted, even going as far as telling him about his heritage. Now this boy was quite smart for his age, some could even consider him a genius, but they are all too blind to see the difference between a boy and a fox.

Anyways, as the boy runs, he looks for a place to hide from the mob, but today isn't he's lucky day. They catch up and he is beaten to a near death state. When they feel satisfied they leave him in a pool of his own blood, barely conscious.

 _'Kuruma, why me? Why do they always do this?! It isn't fair?'_

 **"Kit I'm sorry. It's my fault your like this. I'm really sorry kit. Just wait I'm in the middle of healing you."**

 _'Its alright Kuruma. You said it wasn't your fault, you were being controlled. And thanks for healing me. None of the hospitals would ever do so.'_

 **"But still these stupid humans can't tell the difference between an innocent boy and a demon fox! How pathetic! Why don't you tell the old man...nevermind it wont do you any good."**

 _'Yeah, Jiji is too busy and can't keep on watching me for ever. I'm going to the park. There isn't anyone there now.'_ He got up and made his way to the park, not knowing that it would change his life forever.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Stop it please Nii-san! Why are you killing them?! Their our family!" a little raven head boy screamed to his older brother at the sight of him killing their clan.

"Foolish little brother. Their strong, so I have to test my strength." He then killed all of them, except the young raven head. The little boy stood there, frozen of fear, of death, so shut his eyes for the inevitable, but it never came.

"I won't kill you. You're too weak. Hate me, and get more power. Avenge those that I killed, then I'll see you as some one worthy to die by my hands. You're a pathetic excuse for someone in our clan. If you were strong, then you could have stopped it, but you're weak!" he says the last part with venom and then disappears.

The little boy cries his heart out as he looks around the compound.

'Why, why did he do that! To test his strength? Why on his own family?! He's right, I am weak!' The raven thinks.

There he sees his relative, cousins, friends all dead. But what makes him cry harder is the sight of his beloved parents dead in their own pools of blood. He quickly leaves the compound and starts running through the streets. He would do anything to get away from there. Unknowing to him, he is heading to the same place as our little blond boy.

xxxxxxxxxx

'Please stop! Please someone save me!'

These are the thoughts of a little pink haired girl as she is being beaten by an older man. The man kicks her and throws her towards the book shelve, breaking it in the process. The nights that he is drunk are one of the worst.

"You disgusting little brat! How dare you live while she doesn't! You're nothing more than a murderer! Why don't you just die!" and then continues to beat the little five year old. Once he feels satisfied, he tosses her out of the house.

"Never come back here again, you ungrateful child!"

The little girl gets up and limps outside onto the street, all bloody and bruised. She looks up to the moon, the only comfort she thought she had as its beauty radiant towards her. She is drawn to it and heads to its direction.

xxxxxxxxxx

Each child has the same thought

'Why is my life so unfair! Why can't I have people who love and support me! I wish there are people out there that would be my friends.'

Little did they know how soon that wish would be granted, more than they had ever wished for.

xxxxxxxxxx

As the little raven headed boy enters the park, he hears someone crying, so he quickly wipes his tears and sees a blond boy crouched down all bloody with stabs and bruises. He walks up to the boy and gentle taps his shoulder, somewhat startling the blond boy.

"Are you alright? Why are you crying?" the raven asks the blond.

"*sniff* the villagers-" he was cut off by the sound of rather loud sobs. They turn around and see a pink haired girl covered in wounds, about to fall. They run over to her and catch he before she does.

"What happened to you? are you all right?" the blond boy asks. The girl looked so fragile that he thought she was going to die.

"I-I...my father wants me died. H-He says I-I killed m-my mother." she cried and both boys went to her and comforted her.

"But you didn't right?" the blonde said, wiping away her tears.

"N-No." she whimpered.

"Then it wasn't you. He's just too stupid to see." the raven reassured her, making her smile.

"Thank you." she said, "Um, why are you two here? Aren't your parent's worried about you?" she asked and regretted it after seeing their downcasted looks.

"M-My brother just killed my entire clan. My mother, father, relatives, everyone. he said it was for power and that I was too weak. That I should hate him and take revenge by killing." the raven started off.

"Well that's dumb." Naruto said, the two younger children looking at him curiously. "I mean, he probably killed those that were younger than you and even the elder and you can't say that your weaker than them right?" he stated, and the logic of what the blonde was saying had sunk in.

"Yeah, he's right. Your brother must have had a reason. Was he kind to you?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Y-Yea, he was the best older brother." he said with a weak smile. "Why are you hurt?" he asked the blonde. He looked down hesitantly.

 **"You can tell them. They won't leave you."** Kurama said.

"The Kyuubi attacked on the day of my birthday and my father couldn't defeated it, so he sealed it inside me. Everyone thinks I'm him so they hurt me and want me dead." he cried and much to his surprise, the two children wrapped their arms around him in a hug.

"Its alright, you're not the Kyuubi right? Its just sealed inside of you. My...brother showed me how to seal before and the kunai never became the scroll." the raven said.

"He's right!" the pink haired girl nodded in agreement. "Wait, did you say your father? As in the Fourth Hokage is your father!?" she exclaimed. shocking the raven haired boy.

"Shhh! Its suppose to be a secret, but yeah, he's my dad." he said.

"Why the hell would he do that to his own son?!" the raven growled.

"He didn't really have a choice. Besides, Kyuubi isn't bad. His name is Kurama by the way." he said, relieved that they wouldn't hate him. This caused a bug-eyed reaction from the children.

"Y-You can talk to him?!" the boy exclaimed.

"Hai. He heals my wounds and takes the poison out when the nurses try to kill me." he said and they both smiled. The Kyuubi-Kurama was indeed a great fox.

 **"You see, they're great children."** Kurama couldn't help bu smile.

 _'Thanks Kurama.'_

"My name is Naruto Namikaze, but jiji gave me my mother's name Uzumaki for now." he said.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." the raven smiled.

"My name is Sakura Haruno." the girl brought them into a hug. "Ne, since...we don't really have families..do you think...we can become a family?" she asked shyly.

"Really?! You'd like to have me as your brother?" Naruto exclaimed, tears forming at the edge of his eyes.

"Of course I would nii-san." she giggled, as he tackled her. They both looked at Sasuke who was also smiling.

"Sure. I'd like that nii-san, nee-chan." he sand and was tackled by his new siblings.

"Then its settled from now on we're family!" Sakura cheered.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Ruto-nii, wake up." he heard a female voice tell him.

"Fime mome mimmines." he mummbled and heard a grunt and giggling.

"No silly, Kurama was going to show us something at the Namikaze compound remember?" she said and he sat straight up and came face to face with his new sister, Sakura, with Sasuke at the enterance of the door.

"Sorry forgot about that." he grinned, making them smile.

"Lets go, breakfast is already ready." Sasuke said as they all made their way down stairs.

It had been about a week since they had met and become a family. Since Sakura wasn't allowed in her old home, and Naruto's was unbearable, Sasuke had more or less forced them to live with him at his compound after the massacre. So they snuck into Sakura's house, packed everything and then went to Naruto's place to pack. The other two had seen how people treated their younger brother and were really angry about it. After they were all comfortable they spent an entire week setting up and getting to know one another more. It had been just last night when Kurama said that he had a surprise for them at the Namikaze compound after they each said they wanted to be a shinobi. Speaking of Kurama, Naruto had the fox take over a shadow clone of his to met his siblings. The fox was happy that his host was happy and had finally found people that wouldn't treat him lowly, especially those his age.

After they had finished breakfast and cleaned up, they made their way outside the compound.

"So, where's the compound at? Does Kurama know?" Sakura asked.

"I don't really think they'll advertise the Yondaime's house." Sasuke said.

"Hold on just a minute." he said, _'Hey Kyuu, where is the house at?'_

 **"Just keep waking straight. I'll tell you when to turn."** he said, making the blonde nod at his words. They followed Kurama's instructions, more like, Sasuke and Sakura followed the blonde, since they couldn't hear the fox, until they had finally reached a huge compound.

"This is your house! Its so huge!" Sakura exclaimed, waving her hands in the air.

"Duh, it did belong to the Fourth." Sasuke said, getting a playful smack from his sister.

"Okay guys, we need to hurry." Naruto said and with Kurama's instructions, he bit his thumb and smeared his blood on the gates. There was a bright yellow light and then they opened. "Hurry!" he yelled an push them through the gates.

"Whats with the rush?" Sasuke asked.

"Jiji might see from his crystal ball thingy. He doesn't know I know all of this remember?" he said and they nodded, having be told that 'jiji' was the Sandaime. Naruto made a shadow clone and instantly, the clone's blue eyes turned to crimson red.

"Kurama!" Sakura exclaimed and hugged him, which he returned. She had taken a liking to him pretty fast.

"Hello Sakura." he smiled. "Now let's get going. there's a secret that the Namikaze clan had kept a secret all these years from the outside world and your father being the sole member, he told your mother which is how I know." he said as they entered the beautifully built mansion.

"This is so exciting!" Naruto whispered, squeezing both his siblings hands, getting the same in return as they began going down a spiral of stairs. Kurama stopped and looked at them.

"The Namikaze clan weren't shinobi." he said, getting a shocked reaction from three, then he smiled, "They were mages!" and then opened the door. They could feel the power that came from the room. The room was huge! It contained large book shelves that were stacked and filled with books. The children stared in awe and looked around some more, where they saw smaller rooms, each containing different things, things they had never seen.

"Mages? I wonder what that is?" Naruto muttered.

"I think it has something to do with magic." Sasuke said.

"Magic? Is that even real?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. Sasuke mirrored her expression and said,

"We live in a world where spiting fire is normal. What do you think?" and that stopped her from asking any more questions.

"Alright you three. Sit around here and I'll explain everything." Kurama said, seating them in a circle in the middle of the room.

"Are you saying that my father used magic? Can we do the same thing?" Naruto asked, and the other two smiled happily that he said 'we' instead of 'I'.

"Yes the three of you will be able to use magic, though Sakura and Sasuke have to go through a process." he said and they cheered.

"Yatta!"

"Ehm, now what I'm going to tell you is what your father told your mother. Ask me questions when I'm finished alright?" he said and they nodded. "Now long ago before chakra was used, people used magic. Now, not everyone could use magic. Only those that had etherious, magic energy could use magic. There were magic items however, but that was what hey were limited to use. they could cast spells.. Now there was a time when a horrible plague hit the magic continents and it effected everyone that had etherious in their bodies causing them to fall sick and die. There were only a few couple managed to isolate themselves by creating a barrier on the island they were inhabiting, saving them. Their leader was Renji Namikaze and he had named them all family, thus they were given the Namikaze name. They might have not been related then, but because of the inter marriages that occured on the island, soon everyone was related to one another and they became the Namikaze clan. After a couple centuries and intensive research to find whether or not it was safe to leave, they had finally seen the outside world and were shocked that magic and mages were nothing seen as myths and that chakra was being used now. In order to get suspicion off them, they had roamed the lands and encouraged people of their clan to marry those that have 'chakra'. After roaming about, they had finally settled down in the Fire country, what is known as Konoha for today. The Senjus and Uchihas later came and asked if they could create a village and the rest is history. 'Til this day, no one knows of their secret." Kurama finished and looked at the three children who had looks of awe and sadness on their faces.

"So your saying, I already have etherious in me? But how are we going to give it to Suke-nii and Kura-nee. You said you have to be born with it?" Naruto pouted.

"Ah, but that's the thing. The Namikazes found a way to give etherious magic energy to a person. Though its a painful process, I can use my chakra to ease the pain so you won't fell anything." he said, getting a round of cheers from the children.

"Thanks Kurama!" they exclaimed and he waved them off.

"Anyways, all these books are about magic and spells. Oh and before I forget. I saved the best for last." he grinned and motioned them to follow him. They went to a smaller door to the side, one that they missed and came face to face with crystal balls.

"Why are the Hokage's crytals here?" Sasuke asked, a bit spooked at the though from stealing from their leader.

"These are called lacrimas. You'll read about them more later on but these are dragon lacrimas. They help you learn dragon slayer magic, one of the strongest there is. The other types of slayer magic can be learnt from a book but these one make it easier for you to learn." he said. "But anyways, see this machine here?" he said, pointing to long tubes at the side. "They are what will give you the ability to use magic."

"So we have to just enter it?" Sakura asked.

"Yup!"

"But, how will you reduce the pain?" Sasuke asked and Kurama showed his tails.

"I can extend them so I'll be able to reach the both of you." he said, helping them both inside their tubes, "You might be unconscious for a couple hours though." he said and then pulled the lever.

The last thing the two saw were a waving red head and blonde and then their world went black.

 **So this is this is the re-write. Sorry it took too long. I'm a huge fairy tail fan, but I like one piece too. I was originally going to give them the power of the admiral's fruit, but learning magic and their spells are much more exciting. Hope you enjoy it so far and I have something else in store for them, instead of acting like they hate it each. I didn't like that too much. Also, the story would be more developed, instead of a massive timeskip.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Three Years Later**

"You guys hurry up or else we're going to be late!" a pinkette called out to two boys, one that rushed out and the others was casually walking out of the door after he locked it.

"Kura-nee! Why are you in such a rush?" the blonde boy panted, not wanting to be on the side of his terrifying sister's side.

"Its our first day at the ninja academy and I don't want to be late 'Ruto." she exclaimed as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

"I think he meant, why are you rush when we could just teleport there." the raven boy asked casually.

"Oh." she said, slapping her forehead.

"Come Suke-nii! Can you believe it! We're finally going to go to the academy." Naruto said happily making his siblings smile.

"Calm down, its not like we're shinobi yet." he said and before they left he added, "And we're not doing that thing you suggested."

"He's right. We're us and if we're not on the same team, then Sasuke here can bitch to the council. They'll listen to the 'last loyal' Uchiha." she said mockingly, getting a laugh from them both, though Sasuke's eye was twitching.

"Lets just get going." he muttered, making the other two follow behind, giggling.

A lot had happened to the trio over the three years. After Sasuke and Sakura had woken up, they immediately began their training. Kurama had them build on their magic energy and their physical bodies. They trained or what they called torture from hell for about six months and then had their dragon slayer lacrimas implanted within them. Sasuke choose to become a **Fire Dragon Slayer** because his clan's main element was fire. Sakura choose to be a **Sky Dragon Slayer** , after founding out that its magic healed people. She dreamed of being a great medic someday, one even greater than Tsunade. Naruto choose to be a **Lightening Dragon Slayer** because it seemed really cool. They asked if they could get more lacrimas, but Kurama said they could later on. They each practices with their magic and learned a couple of spells, but they didn't stop their. There were so much other spells they could learn in the library so they got to work. The fact that they were actually learning _magic_ was what made them enthusiastic in learning as much as they could. They had read that there were other types of slaying magic, some that they didn't need lacrimas and just learned it through a book, which they were lucky they had access to,but decided that they would do that later. Then there were these forbidden types of magic and Sasuke had this sudden liking to the voodoo doll magic. It seemed fun to try it on people.

Besides their magic training, they had each grown closer to one another, making them inseparable. Sasuke was the oldest, followed by Sakura and then Naruto. When his two older siblings saw how the village would glare at him, they seemed to gain a very protective aura around them. Many of the villagers were thinking that if the 'fox' had brainwashed the last Uchiha, but Sasuke didn't care. He might of been a child, but he knew very well that they were only being nice to him because of his name. His siblings, his new family was the only thing he cared for now. Naruto being Naruto was completely oblivious to it all due to him getting pretty use it over time. Then there was the horrible idea that he had brought up. They all wanted to be on the same team, but they didn't let friends on the same team. So he came up with the idea-a horrible and dreadful one-that they put on an act. Sasuke acts like an emo, Sakura a fangirl and him an idiot. They also had to act that they hated each other, well not Sakura, since she was Sasuke's fangirl. His siblings were against the idea and said that as long at two become rookie of the year and the other the deadlast, then that was enough. If not, then Sasuke could go and tell the council some bitch ass lie as to why he had to have them on the same team. If that didn't work, then they would just leave. It wasn't like they ha any attachment to the village anyways.

The three had appeared at the roof of the academy so they wouldn't rise suspicion. Looking around to make no one saw them, they let out a sigh of relief.

"Lets hurry, okay?" Sakura said, grabbing both their hands as they sprinted along.

Teachers looked at them, smiling at Sasuke, who glared back and glaring at Naruto, who smiled back. Sakura giggled at their antics. When they had finally reached their classroom she gave it a big push and it slammed open. All eyes were immediately on them. They each strengthened the hold they had on one another. They didn't really like interacting with people. Anyone of them could be possible enemies. Maybe not to two of them, but defiantly to Naruto and if you mess with one of them, then you mess with them all.

"Yo, is this Iruka Umino's class?" Naruto smiled cheerfully. Said teacher narrowed his eyes at him.

 _'Kyuubi's jinchuriki'_ he though.

"Yes, but from now on it Iruka-sensei, do you understand?" he said, making him nod. Sasuke and Sakura immediately narrowed their eyes at him, making him gulp in surprise

"Arara. Its our first time meeting you. There's no need to be so hostile _sensei_." Sakura sneered, shocking the majority of the class as Sasuke stood in front of them both in a protective manner.

"Kura. He's the sensei. We can't talk to him like that." Naruto whispered.

"This sensei needs to learn how to address people." Sasuke hissed back making him shake his head. Iruka for his part was somewhat surprises at the level of protectiveness that the three showed and mildly wondered if they knew. He shook his head, of course they didn't, not even the boy knew.

"Anyways, why don't you introduce yourselves." he said, trying to change the atmosphere.

"Ohayo! The names Naruto N. Uzumaki! I like my siblings, Kurama, ramen, jiji, the Ichiraku family and I suppose my parents though I don't know how I feel about my dad. I hate practically anyone I didn't quite say, and *shivers* vegetables. Oh and when Kura-nee is anger. My hobbies are pranks, gardening, training and learning new things, and sealing. Its sorta and Uzumaki thing dettabayo! Dreams for the future? To be strong and protect my family and help Kura and Suke with their dreams. And if I ever do met my dead father, to punch him in the gut for being very naive." he nodded in applause to himself at the ending.

"Name's Sakura Haruno. Don't like a lot of things, except my siblings, Kurama and training. Dislikes? Idiotic bigots and my father. Hobbies are pranking with 'Ruto and Suke and cooking. Oh and finding rare herbs and creating poisons. Dreams to be a great medic and help my brothers with their dreams. Oh and Ruto, I get to beat your dad up to." she smirked at him, who beamed and nodded happily.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Hates everyone except my siblings and Kurama. Likes only my siblings and training. Hobbies...pulling pranks with 'Ruto and Kura. Dream...beat up a lot of narrow minded people and help beat up Ruto's dad." the raven deadpanned and said everything with a straight face.

 _ **'I'm so proud of you kits.'**_ Kurama said with pride as he wiped an imaginary tear with his paw.

Everyone else just looked at them wide eyes and their jaws hanging at their introduction. When the students heard Naruto say his name, they all began whispering to one another since they were all told to stay away from him, but when Sasuke Uchiha, the that their parents said to befriend was actually saying that he was his brother and some unknown pink haired girl was his sisters, they were slightly confused. Iruka and his teaching assistance Mizuki were also shocked at their introduction. Iruka wondered what the hell did Naruto's father do to him and what was the 'N.' in his name. Mizuki just believed that the demon boy had indeed brainwashed the Uchiha and an innocent civilian girl.

"Alright then, you three may sit where you want." Iruka said and the trio sat at the furthest seats in the class.

"Um, you can sit up closer you know." Mizuki said and they looked at him as if he were an idiot.

"And expose ourselves to unknown dangers? Not a chance." Sakura hissed.

"We don't trust anyone here especially you. Who says you won't be potential enemies later on." Sasuke said shocking them. Then it him them-the teachers.

They had trust issues!

"Nothing will happen to you three." Iruka said, but they ignored him and instead took out their books and pencils. He sighed.

This was going to be a long day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was finally the end of the day and the three could sum up the academy in one word: boring. They practically knew everything that was to be taught in the coming years. Even though they had magic to learn, Kurama made sure they learn basic chakra control exercise and the academy three, which they learned about two months into their training. He didn't want them to lose their time on such 'pathetic jutsu' as he saw them and they couldn't help but agree. They would take magic over jutsus any day. The entire day was filled with girls trying to get close to Sasuke or glaring at Sakura, seeing as she was the only girl that he would allow near him, or whispering about Naruto and how he could be 'dangerous' as their parents said so. The teachers were in a shock as well when they noticed that the 'last royal Uchiha' was hanging around the demon brat. The three never cared, as they just cast an illusion over themselves during class time and slept most of the day.

Right now, they were back in the hidden training ground owned by the Namikazes. They were grateful in how the clan had built it. It was in a way so that no one in the village could feel the magical energy that was from inside the compound.

"Okay then, there is a type of magic that I want you all to learn. Its called **Rune Magic**." Kurama said as they all sat in a circle in the middle of training ground.

" **Rune Magic**? Isn't that similar to sealing in a way?" Sasuke asked.

"I think it was a type of script magic, like **Solid Script** , right?" Sakura asked, making the possessed shadow clone of Naruto-Kurama-nod.

"That's right and between **Solid Script Magic** and **Rune Magic** , **Rune Magic** is harder to learn, but is much more useful." he explained.

"Do you have any scrolls to show us?" Naruto asked excitedly. Kurama just gave them each a scroll.

"These showed be the beginning levels of **Solid Script**. Once you've learned that we'll move onto **Rune Magic**. It'll be much easier to understand later on." he said and they nodded.

"Okay Kurama." they said.

"Oh and one more think." he said, gaining their attention, "Start packing we're heading out tomorrow. You three need real life experience." he said with glee.

"We get to leave the village?" Sasuke asked with excitement.

"Yes, but tonight we do something even more fun." he whispered, making them lean forward, "We're going to raid the Hokage's office!" he said, getting wide eyes reaction from all three.

"We're breaking into the Hokage's office!?" they exclaimed, making Kurama chuckle.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"To find out village secrets. Aren't you guys interested?" he said, _'That and the Uchiha massacre has been bugging me. I remember Itachi's chakra as the one that always saved Naruto and he didn't seem like someone would would go off and kill people. Oh well, no need to give them hope.'_

"That would be fun!" Naruto exclaimed, giving a group hug to both his brother and sister. Both smiled and returned it, as they too were excited.

"Well? Get going! You can start training with the scrolls on our way out." he shooed them.

"Quick question, where are we going?" Sasuke asked curiously and Kurama grinned,

"Uzushio."

xxxxxxxxxx

By passing the securities seals in the Hokage's office was simple. They wondered why they were so outdated. Granted that Naruto did the disabling since he was strangely better at seals than them-Uzumaki genes-and he used it a lot in the pranks they did. When they finally disabled them all, they looked through his drawers.

"Why don't we check the hidden door?" Sakura whispered, talking about the one that Naruto told them about.

"Great idea. I forgot about that one." he whispered back and then disabled the ones on a blank wall. The wall disappeared and in front of them was a room.

"You never seem to cease to amaze me otouto." Sasuke smiled and ruffled the blonde's hair, getting a cheeky grin back. They went into the room and was shocked at the amount of information and hidden things that the Hokage and his elders had. There was even Naruto's real birth certificate and the marriage certificate between his parents. They also so other secrets, but their hearts almost dropped when they read the file that read 'TOP SECRET'.

"I-I can't believe this." Sakura breathed, as they looked at the contents of that folder.

"No way..jiji..." Naruto whispered sadly.

"Aniki..." Sasuke said softly as tears fell freely from his eyes. In the folder showed a picture of Itachi Uchiha and his undercover mission. Written there was about a de'coup that the Uchiha clan were planning and how on orders on the elders and Hokage, he was to act as a spy and how when all peaceful talks didn't end well, the elders pushed the HOkage in signing their annihilation.

"Why does it say that he failed the mission? Are there other Uchihas alive?" Naruto asked curious.

"Me...he didn't kill me." Sasuke said as realization hit him. His brother, Itachi Uchiha always completed his mission. There was never a mission he failed yet.

"Look here. It says that he pleaded with the Hokage to spar you on the conditions that you never know of what really happened that day." Sakura kept reading.

"So that's why he wanted you to kill him. He didn't want you to go after the real culprits." Naruto said in realization.

"Why? Why would he want me to kill him?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's eyes turned slit red and they knew Kurama had something important to tell them.

"There are really dangerous people in the village its self, especially that Danzo character. I don't like him one bit. If you were to know what really happened, then they would have thought you wanted to take revenge on the village and trust me, thy would have killed you before you even knew you were dead." Kurama explained. "Listen, we need to leave now. I want you three up and early so we can make it to Uzushio and make sure no one knows you'll be leaving. Hurry and get to the Uchiha estate." he said and then gave Naruto back control.

"You heard everything?" Sakura asked her blonde brother, who nodded.

"Then let's get going." Sakura said and when they placed everything in their corrected places, and then used their **Teleportation Magic** to reach their home at they Uchiha manor.

"Sasuke, we'll get through this like we've been trough everything, alright?" Sakura said softly as she and the blonde had seen his paled face.

"She's right aniki. Your our brother and no one will ever change that." Naruto said joining the now group hug. Sasuke smiled as he hugged his siblings. They were right. They always went through everything together and they would go through this as well.

"Thank you." he said

 **"Go to sleep!"** Kurama yelled, giving Naruto a headache.

"Kurama?" both elder siblings deadpanned.

"Kurama." he grinned as they settled in to their beds.

Sasuke though, decided to look around the house, especially his parents room, since he had never been in there since the day of the massacre. Looking around, he saw how all the clothes were still in their places and began searching for anything useful, maybe a journal or something.

"What's this?" he muttered as he found something stored deeply within his father's 'hidden' drawer'. He knew it existed for a really long time, so it wasn't really hidden to begin with. Pulling out what seemed to be a scroll, he opened it and gasped in shock as he read each word. He smiled as he finished, happy he was able to give his siblings power. Looking again he read the title with a smile,

 _"Sharingan Ritual."_

 **This is the second chapter! Hope you enjoyed it and I'm glad you like the first chapter! Sorry for the long wait!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three Months Later**

Its been three months since the secret of the Uchiha clan was revealed and the reason behind Itachi's actions. Trying not to think about it much, the three made it to Uzushio.

When they arrived at the island, they were met with ruins. There were broken weapons and even bones everywhere.

"Man there really was a great war here huh?" Naruto said, kicking some pebbles.

"It was wiped out by three of the five great nations. Its a shame really." Sakura shook her head in saddness. They could tell that this place once belonged to a once great nation. They just knew it was a beautiful place before.

"Lets look around for valuables. Most places will only open for those with Uzumaki blood." Sasuke said.

Looking around, they found one of the buildings still standing and from what they could tell, it has to be the Kage Tower. Going inside, they saw a room that was covered in seals. Wiping it with his blood, the door opened and they were amazed at what they saw. The entire place with filled with scroll after scroll, books after books on the shelves and there were hundreds, thousands of them.

"Whoa! This is awesome. Look at all of these books and scrolls. There have got to be thousands of them!" Naruto exclaimed running from one shelf to another. The other two looked at one another and smiled. They liked it when Naruto acted like his. He was the youngest and they had always felt over-protective of him.

"Come on you guys! Let's go check it out!"

They were all amazed at the knowledge they had found in the library, Naruto especially since they could never measure up to the ones back in the Namikaze compound. His family was awesome! Strangely, a seal that was on a door he never noticed before had caught his attention.

"Guys, look what I found." he called out and when he sensed his siblings behind him, he wiped some of his blood on the seal. The door had glowed, making them shield their eyes. When the light died down, they saw an elderly man-more like his spirit, who was looking at them.

"Hello young Uzumaki. You must be Kushina's son." he smiled at the blonde, making them gape.

"How do you know that?" he asked, making the man chuckle.

"Only those of the Uzumaki royal blood line could have activated this seal." he said calmly.

"Okay..." Naruto said. "Well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and these are Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Their my siblings. What's your name?" he asked and his answer had their jaws hitting the ground,

"I am Arashi Uzumaki, the last Uzukage of Uzushio and father of Kushina Uzumaki. It is nice to meet you grandson."

 **Six Years Later**

"Hurry up you two or we'll be late!" a fourteen year old pinkette yelled. Almost immediately two boys, a blonde and a raven head came barrelling downstairs.

"We're here. God nee-chan you sure yell a lot." the blonde huffed and the raven nodded in agreement.

"What did you say!?" she raised her fist in a threatening manner, making the two boys gulp in fear and run out of the door. The villagers ignored the three as they were running, having gotten use to their antics over the years.

Three children had grown quite well over the years. They managed to master their respective Dragon slayer magic along with the basic of Runes, which Naruto took like a fish in water. Mostly due to his Uzumaki heritage since they were similar to seals.

Sakura had gone over all the healing spells and was delighted that some of the spells were much advanced then the chakra based techniques.

Sasuke had taken to weapons training, having master to requip at a speedy pace when removing his weapon from his space dimension.

Kurama had proven to be a wonderful and ruthless teacher. They were well above jounin level in skills and he was quite proud of them.

Although they were learning magic, it didn't mean they had neglected to train with their chakra and normal shinobi techniques. Magic was a bit flashy so they learned the art of subtlety and blending in with the shadows.

Their chase ended when they reached the academy and took their seats. They always sat together at the back and no one else dared to approach them.

People had tried, but it was always to get to know Sasuke or some girls that wanted to befriend Sakura in order to get access to him that way. They were rebuffed every time to the point Sakura would break the table in a threatening way. They were left alone.

Some of the teachers tried to sabotage Naruto, but either Sasuke or Sakura would switch test papers with him so it didn't work. The only teacher that wasn't biased was Iruka and learning that the man's parents had died during the Kyuubi attack yet remained impartial was a huge bonus to them. He was their favourite teacher.

Now though, they were waiting for Iruka to announce their teams. They had passed their exams with good marks and had asked the Hokage- _more like blackmail him_ -to place them all on the same team.

Speaking of the Hokage, he was quite surprised by their friendship and quite startled when he found out that not only did Naruto know his heritage and burden, but the other two did as well.

They also told him that they know about the Uchiha massacre and Sasuke asked the old man to send a letter to his brother next time he was sending orders that he'll still beat the crap out of him for lying.

So yes, they were quite satisfied with their life.

"Now everyone I'd like to congratulate you all for passing your exams and becoming full ninja of Konoha. The life of a shinobi is not an easy one, but if you train hard with your jounin sensei I'm sure you'll do well. Now for your teams. Team 1...Team 7 Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Uchiha, Team 8 Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame, Team 9 is in circulation and Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Ackimichi and Ino Yamanaka. I hope you all well in your careers. Wait here for your sensei to arrive." Iruka gave them a wave and was out the door.

The room sudden exploded in chatter as the team members sat next to one another, each waiting for their sensei to arrive.

"So our sensei will obviously be Kakashi Hatake because of your sharingan Sasuke." Sakura chirped and the raven nodded.

"Yeah. He's the strongest jonin and the only one that can help me with the sharing...not that I need it." he said and then added, "Should we tell him about yours and Ruto's?" he asked.

"I don't think so. Well at least not yet. We'll see if he's trust worthy." Naruto said firmly and they agreed.

They remembered when Sasuke showed them the ritual. Not only did it make them siblings by blood, but they each had gained the sharing. Sakura and Naruto were both touched that Sasuke would trust them with something so sacred to his clan.

Their bond grew even deeper that day.

The other senseis had come and picked up their students and soon it was just the three of them. Naruto was working on a seal, Sakura was reading a book and Sasuke was sharpening his weapons. Two hours had passed and still no sensei.

"Lets get going. If he isn't going to be on time then we won't wait for him. We have better things to do." Sasuke as he stored his weapons away. Sakura and Naruto followed, both knowing how much he hated time that was wasted.

Leaving a note for their so-called sensei, they made their way to the Uchiha compound where they all lived. Naurto released Kurama from the seal as he got to cooking-he was considered the best chief, something the fox said he inherited from his mother.

Making something light, he sat down next to his family given them each a plate and settled the cake in the middle, along with some milk. They were seated outside in the compound's garden that they were able to fix up beautifully.

"Do you think our sensei will always be this late?" Sakura asked as she bit into her cake.

"Probably. He did give us that impression. The question is what will we do with it?" Naruto asked.

"If he'll be doing this all the time we should get ourselves another sensei or else we'll show up late ourselves and see how he likes it." Sasuke huffed as the other two giggled.

"Agreed." Sakura said and they made plans about continuing their training, unaware of the panic their sensei was going through.

xxxxx

Kakashi saw himself as a reasonable guy. He was a great shinobi that followed orders to the letter, he appreciated fine literature that other might find disgusting and he was always late to everything.

He was reasonable as he was never late to anything very important, like life-threatening important or the village was under attack important. Which was why when he had arrived four hours late to meeting his potential students, he was surprised to not finding them there.

Or anywhere.

He searched the entire village from top to bottom, but couldn't find them. Anywhere. He did learn though that Sasuke's compound was relatively well-kept for one person, Naruto never lived in his apartment and he didn't know where Sakura lived at all.

Talk about such a great teacher.

So he went to the only place he knew he'd get answers: the Hokage. Of course he was still waiting for the Hokage to stop laughing and having a choking fit when he explained his problem to the man.

Really. This was a village crisis. The man could be a bit more serious.

Kakashi was not pouting, because he didn't pout. He was a war shinobi and lived through the Kyuubi attack and did more S-ranked missions than anyone. So no, he was _not_ pouting, but glaring.

"Calm down Kakashi." the Hokage finally said, "It doesn't surprise me that they left. They don't tolerate nonsense at all and I don't expect they like the fact that you were late."

"B-But that's just who I am!" He definitely did _not_ whine.

Hiruzen Sarutobi laughed.

"Well why don't I call them for you then. You'll clear up the-what was it? _misunderstanding_ when they get here." he simply said and then go out a crystal ball.

Channelling some chakra into it, he waited a bit. Kakashi leaned forward, as he had not seen this type of ball before and was a bit startled when he saw the face of a familiar blond haired boy that painfully reminded him of his sensei.

 _"Hiya jiji! We were just training. Did you need anything?"_ the blond-Naruto-asked cheerfully.

"No, no. It seems that your sensei was a bit worried when you weren't there for him." the ld man chuckled.

 _"Yeah, well we waited for two hours and he didn't show up. Talk about unreliable. What if we all got killed because he was late?"_ he demanded and Kakashi winced a the agreeing look the Hokage had.

"Well he's here now and we'd like to met the three of you. Can you come to my office?" he asked, getting a nod.

 _"Sure jiji. I'll warn you tough, Sasuke wants to crush his skull and Sakura want to cut off his balls. See ya!"_ and the feed was cut. Kakashi was very pale at the last statement and unconscious covered hi precious.

Hiruzen laughed and was grateful that the three trusted him enough to give him this lacrima. His all seeing crystal couldn't find them whenever they o off to train and they had given it to him in order to communicate with him.

He trusted them and was forever grateful that Naruto had found who people he called siblings. He always felt guilty for not being able to do more for Minato and Kushina's child, but if he did something he'd be out of the office an someone else would come in.

Someone who would either make Naruto a weapon or kill him.

"Well Kakashi you have sometime to come up with a passable excuse. Be warned, those three are very powerful and won't hesitate to cut you down. They'd actually succeed."

The Great Kakashi of the Sharingan whimpered

 **So sorry for the long wait. Lots of things just popping up and I didn't have any inspiration for** ** _Naruto_** **fanfic. I've gotten hocked up with** ** _Harry_** ** _Potter_** **fics and have already posted my first one. I will not abandon any fic though, as I hate it when people do so too, but expect fast updates either. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
